justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Urga Mstitel
The Urga Mstitel is a helicopter in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is a modern attack helicopter with a long tail and narrow front windows. It resembles the real life Kamov Ka-50 and Ka-52 attack helicopters, but without the coaxial rotor, a different cockpit and a different tail rudder (lower side instead of upper side in the Ka-50). Performance It's very agile thanks to its narrow profile and well armored. The Bavarium shield does not reduce damage from ramming. It's also well armed and it has a shield. The shield can be turned on for a few seconds at a time. It has four missile batteries placed on both stub wings and two miniguns on either side of the helicopter, mounted on the fuselage instead of on the stub wings. According to the HUD, the weapons are rockets and machine guns. It can be a great alternative to the Urga U17 Akrobat in air races, however its steering is much too twitchy for most players, often resulting in overcorrections and catastrophic failures. It's top speed is about 356 km/h, but using nitrous Gear Mods. Ascending, strafing right, looking down and to the left, all of these maneuvers combined results in speeds surpassing 500 km/h, though not in a practical setting. Locations Medici Military *Used by the base commanders at the following two bases: **Griphon **Cava Montana. *Can be encountered while in combat at Falco Maxime: Centcom, whether it spawns patrolling the base, or later on in a group of two to three as reinforcements. *At Plateforma Litore Torto I (east north-east area of the map). Gets replaced by Urga Hrom D once liberated. *At Plateforma Litore Torto II (north-east corner of the map). Gets replaced by Urga Hrom D once liberated. The Rebellion *The only known location of the Rebellion variant is unlocking it after completing the final mission, Son of Medici. Golden variant *The golden variant is unlocked by collecting all the Di Ravello tapes. *Cannot be obtained, but can be seen, in the final boss battle with Di Ravello in the mission Son of Medici. Trivia *It is made by the fictional company Urga. *''Mstitel'' (мститель) is Russian and Czech for "Avenger". *The only other vehicle in the game with a Bavarium shield is the Imperator Bavarium Tank. *The Rebel drop also lists a "Golden Urga Mstitel". Both icons are the same, but the colour is different. *Although unrelated, there is a 1959 Czechoslovakian film called Mstitel. *Sebastiano Di Ravello uses a golden version in Son of Medici. *It could be the successor of the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera and the AH-33 Topachula, as all of them are large, somewhat narrow and has non-conventional rotor layouts. **This helicopter lacks a rear rotor, but one can see vents on the tail rudder. It may be meant as a NOTAR design, which uses air ducts to direct air (and in some cases some, if not all engine exhaust) to the rear of the tail and then out sideways, to counteract the rotational force of the main rotor. *At first, people thought the tail rudder is cut, while in the game, it's what the tail rudder normally looks like. Even the bavarium shield outlines seen on an image below make one think that the same tail was complete with upper and lower rudders on the tail boom. **Even the shield layout was incorrect in the trailer. Apart of the tail shape over a non-existent rudder, the part that protects the rocket launchers is misplaced, leaving the inner sets with no shield at all. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion Urga Mstitel Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Left Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Right Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rear.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Armament.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Front Close up.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Top.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Underside.jpg Medici Military Medici Military Urga Mstitel Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Right Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Left Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Top.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Underside.jpg|Note the decal on the underside. Medici Military Urga Mstitel Armament.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Rear Close up.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Engine.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Shields Up.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Tail.jpg JC3 helicopter with shield (rear corner).png|As seen in a pre-launch gameplay video. Notice that the shield is shaped for a non-existant upper fin. Urga Mstitel approaching Plateforma Litore Torto I.png|Approaching Plateforma Litore Torto I. Note the incoming missile. Golden variant Golden Urga Mstitel Front Quarter.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Rear Quarter.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Front.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Left Side.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Right Side.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Rear.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Top.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Front Close up.jpg Miscellaneous JC3 helicopter with shield (front).png|As seen in a trailer. Notice how the shield was a little out of shape. Urga Mstitel (pilots cabin instruments).png|The pilots cabin in a destroyed one. Rebellion Urga Mstitel Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen for the Rebellion Mstitel, upon completing Son of Medici. Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The Rebellion Mstitel in the Rebel Drop screen. Golden Urga Mstitel Unlock Screen.jpg|The golden variant, upon collecting all of the Di Ravello tapes. Golden Urga Mstitel Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The golden Mstitel in the Rebel Drop screen. Jc3-helicopters.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list (with a golden variant). Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3